Harry Potter and the Dark Prince
by Suzaku24
Summary: On a war filled planet, Nicolei, Collin, Greg, and Silvia get transported to the world of Harry Potter. Oh how will they survive this wout being caught up in the drama of this new world? RR. Up for adoption.
1. Charater Bio

Title: Harry Potter and the Dark Prince

Written by: Suzaku24 and renigade mage

Disclaimer: The story line is of our creation, though we do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. The characters in this bio are of our own creation. Mostly mine (Suzaku24).

Character bio

**Name**: Nicolei – (a.ka: Destructo)

**Blood type**: B+ **Age**: 17 (in human years) 315 (in demon years) **Hair color/texture**: dirty blonde, with black streaks, layered, starting at the eye and getting longer until it reaches the end of the neck in the back. Messy all the time. **Eyes**: dark blue w/ flecks of silver **Skin type**: light brown with a tough texture to it. **Body type**: Huge, well built giant. Has a robotic arm **Height**: 6'10" **Weight**: 230 lbs and 10 ounces **Gender**: male **Clothing**: something like Gateau from Sorcerer Hunters wears **Specialty**: Brute strength **Personality**: Secretly has a soft side and has a secret crush on Greg. Has an ego bigger than he is. WOW. Likes to show off strength to get Greg to notice him. **Past**: Unknown **Species**: Android type and part giant demon and part dwarfed demon **Relationship**: secretly in love w/ Greg but doesn't think she likes him

**Name**: Greg – (a.k.a: Mayhem)

**Blood type**: AB **Age**: 16 (in human years) 235 (in demon years) **Hair color/texture**: white blond, shoulder length, straight, and always tied back with a hat on top. **Eyes**: violet **Skin type**: light cream tone with a light sheen **Body type**: small compact body type, gymnast type of body w/ a delicate bone structure.** Height**: 5'3" **Weight**: 110 lbs and 4 ounces **Gender**: female Clothing: Cargo pants (forest green color), white tank top w/ slashs through it, leather combat boots with hidden sheaths for weapons. A black bennie hat that has hidden gizmoes inside of it, white arm-warmers (w/ mini bombs on the sides of them), a black bookbag straped onto her side. **Specialty**: Computer genius, manages the technical stuff in the group, repairs on cybernetic components, hacking, you name it. **Personality**: Happy most of the time, but can sometimes fall into an EMO state. Outgoing and won't take no for an answer and will never admit defeat. Very straight forward and beats around the bush. Secretly has feelings for Nicolei. Likes to debate w/ Collin over the chemical properties of their weapons.** Past**: Unknown **Species**: android type **Relationship**: in love w/ Nicolei

**Name**: Silvia – (a.k.a: Death)

**Blood type**: O **Age**: 15 (in human years) 201 (in demon years) **Hair color/texture**: jet black hair with blue high-lights, straight and knee length, w/ a eerie sheen. **Eyes**: amber **Skin type**: pearl white w/ an unearthly glow to it, and delicate to the touch. **Body type**: lithe form w/ concealed muscles **Height**: 5'4" **Weight**: 105 lbs and 2 ounces**Gender**: female **Clothing**: a traditional ninja outfit under a black kimono w/ 5 layers, w/in every layer lays some kind of poisin dart of some sort, the kimono had gold trimmings and two white dragons intwined on the back. **Specialty**: A ninja poison expert and has an extensive knowledge of martial arts. Does all of the thievery and stealth projects for our little clique. lol. **Personality**: Quiet most of the time and is a little withdrawn. Has a cool demeanor and a creepy vive. In love with Collin. Perfers to meditate and practice battle moves on her own time. **Past**: Unknown **Species**: earth type demon **Relationship**: hates Collin's guts and his know-it-all personality.

**Name**: Collin – (a.k.a: Amo)

**Blood type**: O **Age**: 18 (in human years) 418 (in demon years) **Hair color/texture**: light brown hair that is shoulder length and always tied at the nape of the neck w/ a slight curl at the ends. **Eyes**: Hazel **Skin type**: pearl white w/ an unearthly glow to it, and delicate to the touch. **Body type**: lithe form w/ concealed muscles **Height**: 5'4" **Weight**: 138 lbs and 8 ounces **Gender**: male **Clothing**: traditional monk robes **Specialty**: The munitions expert of the group, he manages all of the weapons **Personality**: very calm, breaks the fight up between the other group members, likes to study anything that sparks his interest. Knowledgeable about anything and everything, loves to contridict everything Silvia says. **Past**: Unknown **Species**: part fire demon and part air demon **Relationship**: secretly in love w/ Silvia.

**Author's Note: **My new co-writer/beta is messing w/ all of these chapters so to all of my fellow readers please try to bare this w/ me for now. Yes renigade mage I'm talking bout you cause you have sent in these chapters w/out consulting me on if they are done or not. So in doing so you have kept me awake in the wee hours of the night to fix all of the faults in this story so far. Which considaring so far everything had to be fixed. So you are sucking at being a Beta for me right now. So please try to tell me before you send another chapter up to redo anything that needs to be done w/. There I'm done ranting now, so to all of my fellow readers I shall grovel toward all of you to please keep in touch w/ this poor author for a little longer.**XD**


	2. Prolouge

Title: Harry Potter and the Dark Prince

By: Suzaku24 & renigade mage

Disclaimer: We don't own any of these characters but Greg, Nicoleli (Nick- co- lie), Collin, and Silvia. We also don't own anything of Harry Potter. The story line is of our own creation.

Prologue:

_As Greg:_

I can smell the rotting flesh and the burnt carcasses of people around me. It's revolting and a complete tragedy toward those who fought for what they thought was right. As I keep on looking ahead I notice something odd shifting in the air. Seeing this I slowly and cautiously walk toward this strange phenomenon. As I gradually walked over something shocking happened!

Blood and other fluid in which I would not like to know about poured out of the sky as if the sky was in pain and crying out in agony. Black putrid tar spewed out of the ground and seemed to merge with the blood that seemed endless. Cries of agony, death, and of sorrow filled the air as wisps of toxins accumulated with it.

Never have I seen or smelled something so disgusting in my existence on this war filled planet which I unfortunately call home. All around me the bodies of dying and of the dead seem to be sucked into the tar with only the smell that tells where each body is at.

I try to get away but as hard as I try to run from it all, it's as if the toxins, tar, and blood have its own mind. It comes after me and I still run from it all. I don't want to die this way, but it's a pity that I'm so weak now.


End file.
